leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Critzilean/My Response To Possible Upcoming Anivia Nerfs
A recent post by Morello hinted at the possibility of Anivia nerfs. I really love Anivia but I have to agree that her passive and incredible base damage could be toned down just a bit considering she can build warmogs and still do awesome burst damage. *Random Forum Guy - "Does this mean you guys will finally be able to nerf Anivia? She's been absolutely ridiculous for a while now." *Morello - "I agree, but the team (who I tend to trust a lot on this stuff) disagrees for right now." Out of the following changes, her passive is what I expect to happen, while her Q and E changes are what I would prefer to happen Abilities . While Anivia is in egg form, she is unable to take any actions. If the egg can survive for 5 seconds, she is reborn with the same percentage of health that her egg had left. Rebirth has a static cooldown and is unaffected by cooldown reduction. |cooldown=300 }} *The change that I am expecting the most is a nerf to the cooldown of Eggnivia (increased from 4 minutes to 5 minutes) *In exchange for a higher cooldown I feel as though she should not be penalized as much for getting it popped during earlier levels, so I adjusted the resist modifier to be less punishing at levels 1-8 -40/-25/-10/5/20 to -20/-10/0/10/20 as well as taking 1 second less to respawn Anivia fires an orb of ice that travels in a line at 850-speed. All enemies it hits take magic damage and are slowed by 25% for 2 seconds. The shard will detonate when reaching its maximum range or if the ability is activated again. When the shard explodes, it deals the same damage to all enemies within 75 range, stunning them for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1100 }} *For the amount of utility this spell gives it's MAX damage is a bit absurd currently 120/180/240/300/360 (+100% AP) to 120/160/200/240/280 (+100% AP) (the damage per hit would obviously be half of these values) *In exchange for the damage nerfs I gave it a slightly lower mana cost 80/100/120/140/160 to 80/95/110/125/140 Anivia creates an impassible wall of ice centered on target point, perpendicular to Anivia's facing, lasting 5 seconds. |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown=25 |cost= |costtype=mana }} *I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this spell will not be touched at all Anivia fires a shard of ice to deal magic damage to a target enemy. Frostbite deals double damage to movement impaired enemies. |leveling= |range=650 |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana }} *I removed the "chilled" system so it would be easier to get Anivia's damage out *The manacost 50/60/70/80/90 to 60/70/80/90/100 and cooldown 5 to 6 were increased the compensate for the easier double damage proc *Damage decreased as well 55/85/115/145/175 (+50% AP) to 50/75/100/125/150 (+50% AP) Anivia creates a blizzard in a target 400-radius area. Enemies inside this area take magic damage over time have their movement and attack speed by 25%. Glacial Storm drains mana from Anivia while active, and deactivates if she runs out. |leveling= |cooldown=6 |cost=75 |costtype=mana |range=650 }} *No change is really needed here MAYBE just a slight range increase Category:Blog posts